


Town of Salem: The Life of A Medium

by KishaKK



Series: Crack [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Town of Salem AU, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishaKK/pseuds/KishaKK
Summary: Yasuhiro Hagakure is a medium. It's lonely at night, but what happens when the evil roles start killing?(Town of Salem AU, crackfic)





	Town of Salem: The Life of A Medium

**Author's Note:**

> Yasuhiro Hagakure - medium  
> Mikan Tsumiki - ???  
> Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - ???  
> Akane Owari - ???  
> Kazuichi Soda - ???  
> Kyoko Kirigiri - ???  
> Nagito Komaeda - ???  
> Aoi Asahina - ???  
> Gundham Tanaka - ???  
> Sayaka Maizono - ???  
> Makoto Naegi - ???  
> Celestia Ludenberg - ???  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru - ???  
> Sonia Nevermind - ???  
> Peko Pekoyama - ???
> 
> Known roles:  
> Medium
> 
> Graveyard:  
> N/A

there was 1 dude namrd yasuhiro hagakue who was a medium

he was lonely for many years until he did his fortune telling shit and saw that ppl would die

this is his story.

DAY 1:

Haggkure: PPL I SAW IT PPL ATE GONNA DIE THEY'LL DIE TOMORROW

mikan: r-reall6

fuyuhiko: stfu ya liar

nagitl: hope shll win

naegi: noone would do that

gundha, ; SHUT UO MORTALS

everyone: ...

akane: dint tell me what 2 do

soda: just dro: the subjesct...

**Author's Note:**

> i tried


End file.
